Regicide
by xDisturbed
Summary: Katarina is assigned the task of assassinating the Queen of the Freljord, Ashe. She had her dagger at her neck, ready to kill her, but she couldn't, she put her dagger down and sat on the Queen's bed. Perhaps it was love at first sight. Smut, Lemon, Lesbian/Yuri.


"Listen." Swain pointed at the map, his finger on Freljord. "We need to kill Queen Ashe of Army Avarosa now."

I looked at Darius and then Talon who just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"The reason is that, with her dead, her army would have no leader. No leader means panic and that means a weak army."

"Then we go in and kill them all." Darius commented.

"No." Swain stood straight. "_We_ don't kill them. That's for the Winters Claw and the Frostguard to do."

"I don't seem to follow." Talon muttered.

"I didn't expect you to." Swain's eyebrows furrowed. "When Ashe is slain, Sejuani and Lissandra will go charging in for the throne, their armies will kill each other and the winner will be killed by us.'

"What am I doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms underneath my chest.

Swain pointed his finger to the Avarosa district, and then looked to me. "You'll be killing Ashe. I need you gone tonight."

I nodded my head, turning around to leave the room before I heard him speak up. "You can't fail."

"I won't."

* * *

I snook past all her guard, those drunken men were excuses for soldiers in no world I lived in. Perhaps the mead warmed their bellies and they downed every night. Perhaps that's how all Freljord folk stay warm. I sheathed my daggers, no blood on them as no blood spill was necessary, a pity that is. I dropped my cloak, shuddering as my teeth began to clatter together, raising a hand to climb on ice, jumping from ledge to ledge before I reached a balcony.

I landed on the blue ice, nearly slipping on my feet as I put a hand against the wall. I slowly crept forward, peering into the lit room through the window, watching the Avarosa Queen move about in her quarters. Her garments were red, a Valentine's theme on her clothes. Heartseeker was it? Because her arrow would seek your heart before you could move. No arrow was catching me, I'd get in and out before her blood falls on the floor.

Slowly, I opened the window, lifting a foot as I invaded inside the room, hurriedly sneaking up to hide behind her large bed. I listened to her humming, her footsteps on the soft carpet as she moved about, moving what seems to be arrows and jewelry around like a bored housemaid.

Now it seemed like she wants to die, her back towards me as she came to my side of the room, taking a necklace off as she placed it on her dresser. I smirked, slowly moving forward in my crouch as before I was right behind her, so close I could smell her perfume. It's odour brought a smile to my face and so did her clothes, something about it was so… exquisite and delicate, a work of art if you may.

I shook my head and stood up, looking her in the eyes through her mirror before my hand covered her mouth as she screamed into it, her eyes wide and filled with fear. I brought a dagger up, tracing it on her skin before it reached her neck, the blade nearly cutting her skin as it surely shaved the hairs. I could hear her pleading into my hand, and I kept smiling, but I kept still, frozen like the tundra of this land I was in.

_I can't do it_ I thought, my smile fading away as my eyes went dull, I dropped the dagger and whispered in her ear to be quiet and not to scream when I move my hand. I sat back on her bed, watching her turn around as she backed up and hit her dresser, her eyes still filled with shock as she had hands on the wooden surface.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Heh…" I laughed, my eyes scanning her body, licking my lips like a hungry hound, ogling her curves and her garments, such attractive clothing. "I don't know."

This is the first assassination I've failed, once you bring your blade down it's quite hard to bring it up again. And I simply didn't want to, something about listening to Swain's orders pisses me off, the man who possibly killed my father.

"I like your clothes." I smiled, looking at her eyes which began to soften and ease into her normal expression.

"T-thanks."

I stood up, walking towards her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I told her as she tried to move back.

I ran a finger on her chest, moving down as I felt the fabric against my skin. It was soft, like velvet. She was stunning, her deep blue eyes, a black outliner around them which brought them popping like an explosion. Her red lips, full as a moon. And her hair – It was done so elegantly, it's silver tresses so alluring and luscious, it's style so perfect and wondrous.

Was this love at first sight? I think it was, because next thing I know, I had kissed her, and I kept kissing her, and she kissed me back, and I don't know why. I broke it and looked at her, she blushed and that really set something inside me off, because I started kissing her again, my thumb on her chin as I kept kissing her some more.

Then she pushed me away, her eyebrows burrowed as she looked at her door, then she turned to me and pushed me some more, making me fall on my back on her bed. She straddled me, kissing me, her hands which wore those long gloves that went to her shoulders were holding my head in its palms.

I turned her over, straddling her waist as I kissed _her_. Our tongues dancing and hands together as we kept moaning in each other's mouths. Then suddenly, I found myself pulling on a heart around her navel, and that undid the purple part of her clothes, and then a red corset was revealed to my prying eyes. I reached behind her back and pulled a zipper, and then moved my head back, staring at her large breasts as I gently dropped her clothes off the side of the bed. Then I removed her shoulder pauldrons, descending her body to pull panties down as well, all her lingerie on the floor excluding those long and elegant gloves and beautiful stockings.

I looked down at myself and smiled, it was rude to strip your mate and not strip yourself. I pulled my top off and threw it like trash, then rid myself of my bra before I moved off the bed and began to pull off my boots. She watched me with a smile, I had pulled my pants and removed my panties and had re-straddled the Queen, kissing her red full lips once again before I got to the important foreplay.

My lips sucked her neck, my hands roaming her curves as our breasts were pressed together. Mine were bigger, but hers were big too, I evaluated them with my tongue shortly after I finished with her neck. My evaluation involved the sucking of her nipples, the tweaking and biting of her nipples, and kneading and kissing of her supple breasts.

I then abandoned her breasts, descending her body with kisses, her soft and creamy white skin against my lips as I passed her navel, tracing a circle around it before I moved between her legs, a smile on my face as a smile was on hers. I kissed her thighs, moving down her leg as I held her foot like a squire. I kissed her toes, moving back up her legs before I replicated my actions on the other leg, hearing her laugh pleasantly was music to my ears.

Her scent filled my nose, and I wasn't talking about perfume. Her womanhood was in a sheen of excitement, I spread pink lips before I pressed my tongue against her flower, listening to her low moan as I flickered her bud. I sucked at it, and I even bit, the Queen was a naughty woman, her blissful moans leaving her lips quietly as she wouldn't want to worry any guards in her halls.

Speaking of halls, I entered with a finger, watching her shudder with a smile as I twisted it inside her, pulling out and licking off the immediate wet sheen she applied before I thrust back in. I gave a second finger to her, sucking at her amass of nerves as she moaned and writhed, her legs wrapping around my neck as a sign of approval.

She covered her mouth as she came, juices gently leaving her sex as she rocked her hips, my mouth automatically lapping her excitement up before I crawled back on top of her. And then we kissed, and she commented that she could taste herself on my lips, and I laughed quietly before she turned me on my back, attending to my breasts before she descended my body like I did to her.

Next thing you know, I had a Queen between my legs, fingering with her elegant fingers and licking my bud like a lollipop. I moaned and she looked at me, I knew to be quiet as I bit my lower lip, kneading my own breasts and tweaking my own nipples while my hips began to buck against her fingers on their own.

She was good, for sure. I had resorted to covering my mouth as I came on her sheets, shuddering on my climax as she got up on her feet, not lapping my juices as she had to preserve some decency. She wiped her mouth and slowly crawled onto the bed, lying beside me with her mouth beside my ear. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to kill you." I whispered.

And then her eyes widened again. "But I didn't." I told her.

"Why not?" She asked me. It was a fair question, and I had to ask myself the same.

"I … don't know." I said, and then I realized all the consequences that could come my way. "Don't tell anyone I was here."

I stood up and got my clothes on, she remained on the bed, naked as she watched me with curious eyes.

"I have to go back." I whispered, walking to her balcony, squatting on the windowsill before I looked back at her, a faint smile on her red lips before I jumped down, finding my way to my discarded cloak...


End file.
